


Fade Away

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [81]
Category: General Hospital, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Damon saves Sam's life, but at what cost?





	Fade Away

Fandoms: General Hospital/The Vampire Diaries  
Title: Fade Away  
Characters: Sam McCall and Damon Salvatore  
Pairing: Sam/Damon  
Ratings/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Damon saves Sam's life, but at what cost?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital, The Vampire Diaries, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 149 without title and ending.

Word used: Sweat

LAB #81: *Fade Away*

Sweat trickled down Sam's neck as Damon paced around the room. She wasn't sure how he'd respond to her request.

Sam knew that he was a vampire, and wanted him to turn her, too. She was afraid of dying and leaving Danny without his parents.

"I don't wanna die, so I need you to do this. Please, Damon." She looked up and met his eyes. The words were out and couldn't be taken back.

Damon looked over the woman he'd spent a year getting to know and love and knew that he'd do it. He'd regret it, but he'd do it.

He walked over to Sam and sunk his teeth into the flesh of her neck. He watched as Sam struggled, though her strength was no match for his.

Damon lifted his head sometime later and shoved his wrist to Sam's mouth, his eyes locked on hers. "I'd never let you fade away, Sam."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
